Wrestling Rivals No More!
by Dragonforce143
Summary: It was after their epic match in the Ikkiman Chojin Crown. Kevin Mask is in the hospital, but surprisingly,he isn't bitter about his defeat by Kid Muscle. The two rivals become friends after wards. I do not own the characters.


Wrestling Rivals No More!

"Dagnabbit!" Robin stomped around as Kevin Mask, his son, was silently resting on the hospital bed. The doctor had removed Kevin's mask.

_Why did this have to happen?_ Robin thought.

"Comrade, calm down." Lord Flash tried to restrain the other Brit, but failed at it.

"SCREW THE QUEEN!!!" After that, Robin took fast breaths.

"…Comrade."

By this time, Kevin woke up. "Oh, daddy…And Lord Flash."

Lord Croe Flash took notice of Kevin's wake. "Comrade-er-Kevin…You're awake!"

Robin came to his senses. "Thank the Queen!" He hugged his son.

"Daddy…?" said the younger Englishman.

"Yes, my son?"

"Forgive me…"

"For what, Kevin?"

"I…I…"

"Yes?"

"I…"

"You can do it, my boy."

"I…I WASTED PAPER!!!"

Robin and Croe were flabbergasted.

Robin screamed. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!"

"What the hell, Kevin?!" Croe exclaimed. "Don't you know that paper is precious? Your great granddaddy used it to write his whole life story! Your granddaddy also used paper…For, um…The bathroom…And of course, your father, Robin Mask! He used paper to write all the wrestling techniques that he knew...Why can't you do the same and conserve paper?! Care for the environment, my boy!"

Robin was dumbfounded. "I thought Kevin was gonna say that he failed to defeat Kid Muscle. But, uh…This is really weird!"

Then Robin Mask turned to Lord Flash. "And Croe, what are you, some kind of environmental activist?!"  ARP (Academic Research Paper! XD)

"The thing is…" said Kevin when he tried to get up. "I was epically failing to make a card for Kid Muscle saying, 'Congratulations!'. I mean, since I'm strong, I've broken dozens of pens and pencils…And wasted paper, too."

Flash back. Kevin was seated on his hospital bed; he held a pencil in one of his hands and a set of colored paper in the other. He seemed to be thinking; at least it looked like he _was_ thinking considering he still had his mask on. He noticed the small note attached to the colored paper:

Hey Kev,

I'm glad I was able to pick this up for you. Blue Magic was about to close too, and this was their last set. You said you wanted colored paper, so here it is! :D Your father is gonna flip out when he sees this. You're such a klutz! How can you buy such gay-looking colors?! Are you mad?! One of the papers even had bright purple spots! Ah, well…I don't know what you're gonna do with them. So, uh, best not to interfere with your business. Oh yeah, you're very welcome, you squealer.

Best regards,

Mars

P.S. I hope you get better after that bone-breaking match with Kid Muscle!

Kevin started writing on the colored paper that Mars gave him. He starts with,

"Dearest Kid…"

But before he could finish, his pencil snapped. "Crud…I don't even have a sharpener with me." He crumpled the paper with purple spots.

He whipped out new paper to write on, this time it was white with blue stripes. _Or was it blue with white stripes?_ He then grabbed the pen that was beside the basket of fruits (which his fans gave him). Again, he started writing.

"Dearest Kid Muscle,"

SNAP!

The pen was broken in half. "Double crud…Why did this happen again?..."

End flashback.

"Oh…Don't worry my son. Besides, I think Kid Muscle's going to visit here soon." said Robin.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Speak of the devil! He's here already?!"

Robin opened the door to welcome Kid Muscle.

"Kid Muscle, welcome!" He hugged the young chojin.

"I'm not the Kid…" said a low mob leader's voice.

"Huh?..." Robin was embarrassed and turned bright red inside his mask.

"It's me, Mars."

Croe just laughed. "Well isn't this awkward!"

Robin released his arms from Mars' neck.

"Da Kid's behind me."

"Hey! What's the hold up?" a squeaky voice said.

Kid Muscle appeared from behind Mars.

"I came with the Kid to make sure dat he doesn't get lost and end up in Pizza Hut or something. Good thing his fellow Muscle Geeks gave me the right address."

Kid Muscle noticed Kevin, sitting quietly on his bed. "Kevin! Are you alright, buddy?"

Kevin gulped. "Yes, I'm…Alright." There was an awkward feeling inside of him.

_That's funny; rivals shouldn't be talking like this…right?_

"Hey, Kev…Want to get some…Cow and Rice?"

"Sure…? Maybe I'll eat some later."

"Oh, okay."

Kid Muscle whipped out a piece of folded paper from his back. "By the way, I made this for you. I hope it makes you feel better." Kid handed the paper to Kevin and a smile followed.

The young knight smiled back from under his mask. "Thank you…" He unfolded the piece of paper that was given to him. Not just by anybody, but his dad's rival's son. Awkwardness was still in the air.

Then the Kinniku Prince exclaimed, "It's a drawing of me, you, Terry, Wally, Jaeger, Mars and Dik Dik!!"

Kevin looked at the drawing. _It seems…Childish. I mean, for a fifteen-year-old wrestler like him._ He gave a chuckle.

"Hey Kev, do you like it?"

"Yes…Thank you, Kid Muscle." The British knight still had an awkward feeling.

Then Robin jumped in their conversation. "Now Kevin, don't be so formal! Kid Muscle has become your friend! Give him a hug…Or something."

There was an awkward silence. Kevin looked at Mars, who looked at Kid Muscle, who looked back at Mars and turned to smile at Kevin.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kevin asked the Chojin Prince.

"Nothing…I wanted to give you a friendly hug…er…I mean, a friendly, manly, hug." he replied, now walking toward where Kevin sat.

Kid Muscle hugged Kevin like he was a long-lost friend. "Let's stop being rivals, Kevin."

Again, there was awkward silence as Kevin froze. He didn't know how to react. All he could feel now was that his feeling of hatred toward the Kinnikuman kindred had vanished like thin air, like it was nothing at all. He felt all warm and cozy in the prince's hug as tears fell unexpectedly from his eyes.

"Kid Muscle, I…"

"Shh…I know that you've grieved too long, buddy. So stay." The two men hugged for a long time.

The young Brit was silenced. _He's…Grown more mature after our fight…_

Just then, the door opened and Roxanne appeared saying, "Kevin! I'm glad you're all bet—"

But stopped short because of what she saw. "EEEEEKKKKK!!!!"

She slammed the door behind her. Kiki and Trixie, her two best friends, saw her panting heavily as she slumped on to the floor.

"Roxanne! Are you alright?!" Kiki asked.

Roxanne could only say "That… Was awkward…"

Meanwhile in Kevin's room, all of the guys there had shocked expressions.

"By the queen…She saw us hugging!" said Kevin.

"I feel awkward now…" said the Kid.

Mars was laughing so hard that Kevin, Kid Muscle, Croe and Robin stared daggers at him.

"What?" Mars said. "I was only havin' fun!"

Outside of Kevin's room…

"What happened?" Trixie followed. The blond noticed that they were in front of Kevin's hospital room. She looked back at the traumatized Roxanne.

"Kevin…and Kid…" said Roxanne, pointing at the door. Trixie entered to see what was going on.

"I…Wasn't expecting that from you, Kid Muscle." Kevin and the Kid shook hands. "That was one of my best matches. Let's do it again some time!"

"Alright, you can count on me, Kevin!" replied the Chojin Prince. "And, uh…We're friends now, right?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Hey, you guys!" Trixie cut in. She turned to Kevin saying, "Kevin, that was a nice complement to the Kid. I'm…I'm surprised…But you know, Roxanne fainted from seeing something in here when she entered. What was it?"

Kid Muscle and Kevin just exchanged looks of Oh-no-she/he-suspects-something-I'm-too-embarrased/shy-to-let-it-out.

Fortunately, for Kid and Kevin, Trixie's cell phone rang.

"Kevin, Kid, just a sec." She turned on her phone. "Oh, it's Terry!...What? Go out with me? Sure!"

Trixie turned to the two pending Chojins. "Yeah, um…Nevermind this! Its okay for you guys not to tell me. Well, I'll be seeing you!"

The guys in the room bade farewell to Trixie. As soon as she was gone, Kevin and the Kid sighed in relief. "That was too close!" They both said in unison.


End file.
